


This is Gonna Get Jossed but Fuck You, Flash Writers (by Fall Out Boy)

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But I wrote this, I saw the sizzle reel and got excited that we were getting our!Leonard back, Infantino Street, Infantino Street au, M/M, it seems like we're not after all, this is what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Barry needs Leonard's help, so he rescues our beloved criminal from the Oculus explosion, leaving a time remnant in his place. Leonard helps him out, and then returns to the Legends. His reunion with each of them goes as expected, except Raymond who, as usual, surprises him.





	This is Gonna Get Jossed but Fuck You, Flash Writers (by Fall Out Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was "I'M BEING SNARTBAITED"

“There are no strings on me,” Leonard growls at the approaching Time Masters as the lights of the Oculus Wellspring begin to flare up, to overpower him.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of yellow lightning, two flashes of yellow lightning, and suddenly he’s being pulled through--he’s not sure. It feels almost like the time stream, but it’s different: _faster_. He can’t breathe; his lungs have stopped working and he has to force his eyes shut against the stream, whatever it is.

 

Suddenly, everything stops. He staggers away, propping himself against the wall, looking up to meet the eyes of Barry Allen.

 

“Scarlet,” he says in greeting, clearing his throat and standing up straighter now that he can breathe again. “Didn’t see that coming. What the hell _was_ that?”

 

“I pulled you from the explosion,” Barry says, sounding stressed. “I, uh, left behind a time remnant to take your place. Look, Snart, I need your help,” Barry continues, getting right to the point.

 

“Hold on,” Leonard says, his mind still reeling but catching up fast. “Where’s my team? Did they make it out?”

 

“What? Yeah, they’re fine, look--”

 

“Where are they?” Leonard demands. He’d given his life up for them, even if he’s standing here now, and he wants to make sure they’re okay.

 

“I don’t know, okay,” Barry says, starting to pace back and forth, throwing his cowl off so he can run his fingers through his hair. “I just had Cisco vibe us on to the ship so they could tell me exactly how you died, so I could pull you out. I have no idea where they are, not now.”

 

Leonard glares. “Well, have Cisco vibe me the fuck back there.”

 

“I need your help, first,” Barry insists, and Leonard groans internally. But he does take a closer look at how frazzled Barry is, now that his heart is calming down from traveling through the--speed force? Yeah, that must have been what it was.

 

Damn, Leonard could have been ripped apart. Not that it would have mattered much, he was already expecting to die, but still. Barry must be really messed up about something, to risk all that just to get Leonard there.

 

“What’s wrong, Scarlet?” Leonard asks.

 

Barry stops pacing. “Iris. Me. I’m, uh, it’s complicated.”

 

“You brought me here to deal with your relationship drama?” Leonard drawls, even as he can tell there’s more to it than that. “I’m _hardly_ the best person to ask about that.”

 

“No,” Barry says, his expression grave. “I, ugh. Come with me, I have something for you.”

 

Leonard can tell that Barry is avoiding saying what he clearly needs to say, but follows him anyway into the Cortex.

 

“Cold,” Cisco says in greeting, looking alert but calm. Leonard nods and smirks in response.

 

Joe West, in contrast, is just glaring daggers. It seems as if he likes this plan just as much as he did the last time Barry asked for Leonard’s help.

 

Iris is there, too, looking grim but determined. Next to her is another superhero, and Leonard assumes another speedster, a young guy in a yellow suit, mirroring Iris’ expression.

 

There’s also a man who looks vaguely like Harrison Wells, which is interesting, since Harrison Wells is dead. Leonard decides to ask about it later.

 

There’s a noticeable lack, though, and Leonard looks around for the other scientist. “Where’s Snow?” he asks, eyeing the final person in the room, an unfamiliar blonde woman, who is scribbling with dry-erase marker on the clear board.

 

Silence.

 

“That bad, huh?” Leonard asks, turning his head as Barry pulls out a familiar-looking black case.

 

“Yeah, that bad,” he replies, holding out the case. “This is yours.”

 

Leonard takes it, setting it down on the table and clicking it open. His cold gun, shiny and clean, like new. He runs a hand along it, as if he hadn’t seen it in years. Well, maybe he hasn’t.

 

“How long has it been, for you? For my team?” he asks.

 

“About two years,” Barry answers.

 

Damn.

 

Leonard’s fingertips catch on a small piece of paper. He pulls it out, unfolding it.

 

_Put it back together for you. Can’t be there right now--on a mission. See you soon?_

_-Eagle Scout ;)_

 

Well, that’s interesting. Leonard forces himself to focus on the first sentence, ‘back together.’ He’ll have to ask Raymond about that, _soon_.

 

Barry peers over his shoulder at the note. “Yeah, Ray was really happy when I told him the plan. They all were! Everyone says hi, but they’re in the middle of, uh, well, there were dinosaurs? I’m not really sure. It was very hectic.”

 

“ _Fascinating_ ,” Leonard drawls, folding the note back up and slipping it into the left pocket of his jeans. Then he pulls out the cold gun, feeling the familiar weight in his hand. It handles the same, he thinks, as he clicks it on. He hums in approval, clicking it off and into his holster, which is still attached to his thigh. “Shall we get to it, then?” Leonard asks, glancing around at the grim faces of Team Flash.

 

* * *

 

Job done, Leonard stands outside in the S.T.A.R. Labs parking lot, waiting for the Waverider. He’s not sure Barry will get it together and actually win this, but Leonard’s done, out, finished. He can’t do anymore; it’s up to the Scarlet Speedster now. He’d wished Barry luck on his way out the door.

 

Leonard hears the familiar whirring of the Waverider and looks up, watching as it uncloaks. It’s only been a few days for him since he’s last seen the ship, but he’s nervous anyway. His team has had two years without him, two years to move on.

 

What if...no, best not to get bogged down in what-ifs. Best to just wait and see.

 

He’s not holding his breath for Sara, not after that pity kiss. She may be glad to have him back, jury’s gonna be out on that for a while, probably, but he doesn’t expect a repeat performance of that moment. Nor does he want one, not anymore.

 

Six days is enough time for him to stew in that, to turn the note from Raymond over and over in his hands and remember how things were with them in the beginning. Before Kendra stepped in and stomped all over Leonard’s hopes and dreams.

 

Sara is the first out when the Waverider touches down and the cargo bay door opens, stalking up and meeting his eyes steadily, searching. He’s not sure for what, but he stares back, until Mick and Raymond follow her out. Then he can’t help his eyes being drawn towards his best friend and his...his friend. Raymond.

 

“Well,” Sara says, and Leonard pulls his attention back to her, “I guess we owe Barry a big favor.” She grins and slaps his arm with the flat of her palm. “Welcome back, _Leonard_.”

 

He smirks. “Thanks, Sara,” he drawls, as Mick and Raymond approach hesitantly. “Well?” Leonard asks them, seeing their uncertainty. “Did you miss me?”

 

Mick steps forward first, collecting Leonard in a bear hug. Leonard smiles against his friend’s shoulder, patting him on the back. “Missed you too, buddy. Even if it’s only been a few days for me.”

 

“Glad you’re back,” Mick says gruffly and steps back, blinking fast. Leonard rests a hand briefly on his arm before turning his gaze to Raymond.

 

Raymond, whose eyes are red and watery with unshed tears. Leonard jerks his head, in a ‘come here’ gesture, and Raymond walks forward, wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist, holding him tight. Then he drops his head down, tucking his face into the crook of Leonard’s neck. “I missed you,” he says, his lips moving, half against Leonard’s skin, half against the strap of his goggles.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Leonard drawls, rubbing his palm gently up and down Raymond’s back. “Good to see you, too, Boy Scout.”

 

Raymond laughs wetly, pulling back. “I’m an Eagle Scout, asshole.”

 

“Is that any way to treat your long-lost friend, returned from the dead?” Leonard asks, smirking.

 

“Maybe if you stopped calling me a Boy Scout,” Raymond shoots back, a grin clear on his face, even with the unshed tears still shining in his red eyes, “then I would stop calling you an asshole.”

 

Sara groans. “Ugh, we’re back to this, _great_. As if I didn’t get annoyed enough with you two flirting in the first few weeks of this goddamn mission, now I gotta live through it again.”

 

Leonard expects Raymond’s expression to change, to shift to panicked, for Raymond to deny that he’s flirting. Instead his grin just grows, even as he apologizes profusely to Sara. Well. Seems as though Leonard’s return to the Waverider is not going to be without its perks.

 

Specifically, a perk named Ray Palmer.

 

“Shut up, Ray,” Sara says, and beckons the three of them onto the Waverider. “Come on, the team is waiting.”

 

“Sara’s the captain now,” Ray explains, walking slightly too close to Leonard, especially as the two of them try to fit through doorways side-by-side. Mick walks in front with Sara, turning occasionally to look back over his shoulder, as if he can’t believe Leonard is really here.

 

“Well that’s a relief,” Leonard drawls. “I’m looking forward to having plans that actually make sense.”

 

Sara grins toothily back at him as they walk onto the bridge.

 

There’s an explosion of color, bottles of champagne, and a sign that says ‘Welcome Back From the Dead, Leonard!’

 

“I made the sign,” Raymond says, beaming.

 

Leonard rolls his eyes. “Of course you did.” He’s not really annoyed, though. It’s kind of cute, even though Leonard would never admit it.

 

Greeting the team goes over just as he’d expected: with lots of loud noises, people touching him, and general commotion. With this team, he’d be surprised if it was anything else. Finally they pass the initial greeting stage and Leonard gets to retreat back into his no-touching zone with a glass of champagne.

 

“So, Raymond,” he says, walking over to where Raymond is sitting in one of the chairs, sipping from his own glass and watching the festivities with a huge grin, “what’s this about you putting my cold gun back together?”

 

“Oh!” Raymond says, spinning in the chair to follow Leonard’s movements, his expression turning sheepish. “There was, well, a bomb that I couldn’t defuse, so I had to take the gun apart and use it to send a shock to the system and shut the bomb off. Sorry! I think I fixed it well enough; did it work okay when you were teaming up with Barry?”

 

“ _You_ couldn’t defuse a bomb?” Leonard asks, shocked. He’d thought Raymond could handle any tech that was thrown at him.

 

Raymond shrugs. “It was too old: I’m used to fancy, high-tech bombs. This bomb was...crude. I had to send a shock to the system to get it to shut off, and I needed to take the cold gun apart to do that.” He winces slightly, as if expecting Leonard to be upset.

 

“The gun works perfectly, you did a good job putting it back together,” Leonard says instead, leaning up against the flat edge of the half-moon control panel, his legs brushing up against Raymond’s. “Although, you probably could have just frozen the bomb,” he continues, smirking.

 

“I guess,” Raymond replies, “but it would have thawed eventually; this was the only way I could be sure it wasn’t gonna go off.”

 

“Hmm,” Leonard says, considering. He peers down at Raymond, who is looking at him with such a glow that it makes Leonard’s heart skip a beat. Damn, things had been so hectic at the end that he’d forgotten how beautiful the Boy Scout’s smile is. “So,” he says, because he has to say something so he doesn’t stand there like an idiot looking at Raymond, “you missed me a lot, huh?”

 

“I did,” Raymond says, averting his eyes to stare, unseeing, at the control panel Leonard is leaning on.

 

“I didn’t think we were close enough for you to miss me that much,” Leonard says quietly, and Raymond looks back up at him.

 

“Yeah, me either,” Raymond says, his lips twisted up in a sardonic grin. “I guess when you--when you _died_ , I had a lot of time to think about you. About how things were with us. About what could have been… You know, I was starting to get feelings for you, early on.”

 

“Were you, now?” Leonard asks, smirking.

 

Raymond rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, yeah. But _you_ ,” he says, trying very hard to glare and failing miserably, “flirt like a five-year-old.”

 

That catches Leonard by surprise and he laughs, noting that Raymond’s eyes widen at the sound. “You’re not wrong,” he says when he stops laughing. “How _did_ you find out that I was flirting with you?”

 

“Mick,” Raymond explains. “He told me, after you died. We were talking about you. We did that a lot, actually. I think it’s why he let me use the cold gun after my suit got destroyed.”

 

“Your suit?” Leonard asks, concerned.

 

“Oh, I have a new one,” Raymond says, “but yeah, I was without my suit for a while and basically useless.”

 

Leonard raises an eyebrow at him. “Not sure _you_ could ever be useless, Boy Scout.”

 

“I appreciate the sentiment but--”

 

“No buts,” Leonard says, cutting him off. “You ever call yourself useless again I’ll shoot you,” he continues casually. Inside, though, he’s furious. What the hell happened while he was gone for Raymond to think this about himself?

 

Raymond gives him a small smile. “Thanks.”

 

Leonard inclines his head slightly, shifting his position and brushing his legs closer up against Raymond’s.

 

“Hey,” Raymond says, reaching out to brush his hand against the side of Leonard’s thigh, “you wanna go get some air?”

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Leonard teases as Raymond stands up, taking his hand.

 

“I am,” Raymond replies, pulling Leonard out of the room. Leonard glances behind him, catching Mick’s eye. Mick winks and makes a shooing motion. Nobody else seems to notice, or they’re just choosing to look like they don’t notice.

 

Raymond leads Leonard halfway down the hallway and around the curve of the wall before stopping and turning to face him.

 

“So,” Raymond says, ducking his head and rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, “uh--”

 

“Really, Raymond?” Leonard asks, laughing lightly.

 

“Yeah, uh,” Raymond replies, still looking at the floor, “I just wanted to, well, talk to you about--”

 

“Hold on,” Leonard says. “You brought me out here to _talk_?”

 

“Yes--well, no, not entirely, but initially, yes,” Raymond says. “I just want to, I want to make sure we’re on the same page and--”

 

“You askin’ me to _prom_ , Boy Scout?” Leonard drawls, smirking. Raymond’s expression is decidedly not amused and Leonard sighs, stepping forward. He reaches up, places his hand on Raymond’s cheek. “If we’re talking, you wanna tell me why you’re so...different?”

 

Raymond leans into the touch, and then seems to absorb Leonard’s words. “Different?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Leonard says, taking a half-step forward. “You’re, I’m not sure--upset, maybe? Sad? You’re missing that _spark_ of joy. What happened to you, Raymond?”

 

“I changed my mind about the talking part,” Raymond says softly.

 

Leonard shakes his head, rubbing his thumb across Raymond’s cheekbone. “No, you wanted to talk, we’re talking.”

 

“You’ve just missed a lot,” Raymond mutters, avoiding Leonard’s gaze. “There’s a lot to...to catch you up on, I’m not...I’m not really sure where to start but I just--” he meets Leonard’s eyes at that-- “can we just talk about it later? Can you kiss me now instead?”

 

Leonard hums. “This conversation isn’t over, but you make a compelling argument.” He takes another half-step forward, pressing his forehead against Raymond’s, bumping their noses together. Then he leans in and closes the distance, pressing his lips lightly against Raymond’s.

 

Kissing Raymond is everything Leonard had hoped it would be, and more. He moves against Leonard like this is what he was born to do. Leonard deepens the kiss, feeling Raymond open eagerly at the press of his tongue. Raymond tastes like raw honey, like champagne, and Leonard wants to drown in the sensations, in the moment.

 

But a clearing throat behind him breaks him out of the moment. He pulls back, realizing that his hands are planted firmly on Raymond’s ass. He clears his throat and spins, leaving one arm looped around Raymond’s waist. Sara is standing there, a cheeky grin on her face.

 

“You know, _Leonard_ , this is your party. Kind of hard to celebrate your return when you’re out here making out with your _boyfriend_.” Sara smirks.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Leonard sees Raymond glance over at him, a worried expression his face.

 

Instead of freaking out, Leonard just smirks back. “Why, birdie? You jealous?”

 

Sara snorts. “In your dreams. Come on, you two, you can hook up later.”

 

They trail along behind her, following her back onto the bridge.

 

“So,” Raymond mutters, draping his arm over Leonard’s shoulders, “am I?”

 

Leonard peers up at him. “Are you what? An idiot? Yes.” 

 

Raymond nudges him gently. “You know what I mean.”

 

“If you wanna be,” Leonard says, trying to sound off-hand. He’s pretty sure he fails, but he’s also not sure he cares, because Raymond’s face lights up.

 

“Yeah, I do. I want that.”

 

Leonard tightens the hand he has around Raymond’s waist, briefly. “Yeah, Raymond. I do, too.”

 

Raymond turns his head to press a kiss to Leonard’s cheek as they walk onto the bridge.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Leonard is curled up on the ground, his back resting up against Raymond’s legs, playing cards with Sara, Jax, and Mick. Stein, as usual, went off to bed earlier than the rest of them. Raymond is deep in conversation with Nate, Amaya, and Rip, all perched in the chairs in front of the control panel. Well, deep in conversation to an extent.

 

Leonard can tell that Raymond is distracted, mainly because Raymond’s hand keeps running across his scalp, fingers rubbing across his shorn hair, thumb brushing the curve of his ear. It’s distracting _Leonard_ , to the point where he’s losing more games than he’s winning, to the utter glee of Mick and Sara.

 

Jax just rolls his eyes, secretly amused.

 

Leonard loses another game and groans, throwing his head back to rest in the dip of Raymond’s thighs.

 

“Hi,” Raymond says, peering down at him. “You okay?”

 

Leonard smiles up at him, a quick twitch of the corners of his lips and sees Raymond swallow. He turns his gaze soft, seductive and reaches a hand up, beckoning Raymond down to meet him. Raymond complies, bending over at an awkward angle to press their lips together.

 

“I feel like Spider-Man,” Raymond mutters when they break apart.

 

“Does that make me Mary Jane?” Leonard snarks. “I don’t think my hair’s red enough for that.”

 

The entire team groans.

 

“Okay!” Sara says, clapping her hands together once and then reaching forward to start gathering up the cards. “I think that’s our cue to end the party!”

 

The team files out, all muttering goodnight wishes to each other. Mick snags one of the half-empty bottles of champagne and a box of cookies on his way out the door, as Jax snags one of the open oversized bags of chips.

 

Leonard waits, his head still resting back on Raymond’s lap, as Raymond gently caresses his face. Once everyone is gone, Leonard pulls back, stretches, and stands up in one fluid motion. Then he turns, positioning his hands on the chair behind Raymond and leaning in for a kiss.

 

Raymond responds eagerly, pulling Leonard onto his lap. Every part of this feels good, Leonard thinks, moving his hands to thread through Raymond’s hair, shifting his hips forward to press closely against the other man. Raymond’s hands are firmly pressed against his lower back, fingertips digging in and pushing Leonard even closer against him.

 

“We should maybe,” Leonard gasps against Raymond’s mouth, “take this back to your room. I’d say my room, but I’m not sure I still have a room…”

 

Raymond pulls back and smiles up at him. “We haven’t touched your old room,” he says. “Everything’s still just as you left it.”

 

“Seriously?” Leonard asks. He’s not sure how to feel. On the one hand, it’s nice to know he hasn’t been forgotten. On the other hand, two years is a long time.

 

“There just hasn’t really been time,” Raymond says. “Plus, we had enough rooms for everyone without cleaning yours out and, well, it felt...final. To clean it out. So we just never got around to it…”

 

Leonard hums, peeling himself up off of Raymond. “Your room is still the farthest away from everyone else’s,” he says, grinning. “So why don’t we go there?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Raymond replies, leaning in for another kiss before leading Leonard out the door and down the hallway to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to coldatom hell for reading, beta-ing, leaving comments (some which just said "Gay"), and freaking out with me about all of this Fresh Snartbaiting Content


End file.
